Someday
by Harley Rachel R. Quinn
Summary: What if all of Isabella's love for Phineas are fake?


_**Isabella**_

It's a month before prom.

I still don't have a dress and a date.

It's weird, right?

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, no dress and no date._

That would be a headline.

The dress would be a piece of cake; I'll just go shopping with Katie later.

But the date? Ugh, _that_ would be the problem.

They kept saying that '_Phineas would ask you!' _or '_Phineas will surely go to your house and ask you out with an amazing contraption.'_

Phineas would be a great date for the prom, but he's not the one I like to be with.

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro doesn't want Phineas as her date?! What a shock!_

That would be your thought right now.

But, yeah. Shocking right?

It's just, Phineas isn't the person I would like to spend the most important day of my whole high school life with.

Who's that, you ask?

Ferb Fletcher.

Yes, you read that right.

Quiet, smart, and amazing Ferb.

_But why would Isabella like Ferb, not Phineas, who's her crush since she arrived Danville?_

Now that's where you're wrong.

Phineas, well, he's really not my crush back then.

Up to now, they think I have this "undying love" for Phineas.

Nah, that's not true.

Honestly, that was just all an act.

An act to hide my love for Ferb.

I guess I succeeded on that mission, eh?

They think I come every day to their backyard for Phineas, but I actually come there for Ferb.

They think I show off for Phineas, but I actually show off to Ferb but I'm just addressing it to Phineas so they wouldn't notice.

They think I act all cute for Phineas, but I actually act cute for Ferb.

See?

There's this situations where Phineas has to run to a store, leaving the both of us behind.

Knowing that Ferb wasn't talkative as I am, I start a conversation with the first thing that always pops in my head.

"_When would Phineas notice me?" _

Stupid, right?

But it helps me cover the whole 'I have a crush on Ferb' thing.

Now back to the prom,

All I need to do is call Katie to come with me to the mall then I'd get my dress.

All I need after getting my dress is an invitation to prom from my beloved.

But I guess that wouldn't happen, right?

Right.

Well, someday…

Someday I would tell all of my feelings to him.

But that someday isn't now.

* * *

_**Ferb**_

It's a month before prom.

It's not like I care, but I still don't have a date.

Many girls are asking me to prom and it's really weird. Shouldn't the guys ask the girls to prom, not the other way around?

But I rejected them.

I actually want to ask a girl to prom right now.

_No_, it's not Vanessa Doofensmirtz.

I got over her a _long_ time ago.

I got over her because the crush I've gotten before her got stronger.

And that crush is the girl I've been meaning to ask.

But I know that she would reject me immediately because she wants my brother.

Yes, I have a crush on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

I've had a crush on her since the day I laid my eyes on her.

It actually hurts to have a crush on Isabella.

It's obvious that she wants to spend her whole life with my brother.

I can see it when she always comes to our backyard for Phineas.

I can see it when she shows off to Phineas.

I can see it when she acts all cute for Phineas.

See?

Sometimes, Phineas needs to get something from a store, leaving us both in the backyard.

I don't say anything, since it's my nature. But Isabella is talkative as Phineas. So she starts a conversation.

And she always starts the conversation with that heartbreaking line.

"_When would Phineas notice me?"_

I would be dreaming if she would accept my invitation to prom.

It's not that I would man up and show up on her doorstep and ask her, but- ugh, forget it.

Well, someday…

Someday I would tell her everything.

But that someday isn't now.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

_**Isabella**_

"Oooh! This dress looks a-ma-zing!" Katie gushed holding a puffy cotton candy pink tube dress.

I smiled. "Yeah, it is," I said as I admire the dress.

She jerked the dress to me, "Come on! Try it out!"

I went inside the fitting room with the dress on my hand. I undressed and tried the dress on.

I fixed my hair and looked at my reflection.

I widened my eyes, _Is this me?_

The curtains suddenly opened, revealing Katie. I shrieked, earning glances from the people outside.

"I should've been naked, you know!" I whisper-shouted.

"But you aren't! Forget that, you look beautiful!" She smiled widely.

"Yeah, it is. I guess I would buy this," I played with the ends of the dress and twirled. I like it.

I shooed Katie away and closed the curtains. I undressed and placed my clothes on.

I went out and walked straight to the cashier to pay for the dress.

Dress, check.

Date, not yet.

Ferb, please! Please show up and ask me to prom!

Katie said that she'd crash in my house for awhile. So we went home and laid on the couch, exhausted.

"So, you have a date yet?" Katie asked, looking up to me.

"Nope," _But I'm still waiting..._

"Aww. Don't worry, Phineas will come!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so," I faked a love struck sigh.

Even though I'm faking all of this, I still don't believe that Phineas would ask me out.

I sighed and stared at the plain, maroon colored door.

Why am I so dateless?!

Silence still erupted the room until I heard Katie's faint voice counting something I don't know.

"1, 2, 3-"

*_ring*_

Oh, right on cue!

I stood up and opened the door to see who's at the door.

"Phineas?" I said.

Phineas was out there, holding a pink rose in his hand, looking nervous.

_He's not asking me out, right?_

I hope not.

I heard a cough behind Phineas. I looked at the direction and saw,

_Shoot._

"Oh, and Ferb too," I smiled. He just waved using his free hand. Apparently, he's holding an acoustic guitar.

"So what's this?" Katie said as she ran to the door.

"W-Well, uh," Phineas scratched the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, what is it Phineas?" I urged.

"I-Isabella, w-would you go with me to prom?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"OMG!" Katie squealed.

I was frozen.

"So?" Phineas looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I looked at Ferb, who's looking at the guitar he's playing.

I took a breath, "U-Uh..."

* * *

_**Ferb**_

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas shouted, as he always does.

I slurped my apple juice, "Today, I'm going to ask Isabella out to prom!" I choked.

He looked at me, "Are you okay, Ferb?" I gave him a thumbs-up.

"I need you to take care of the musical background," I got the acoustic guitar that's mysteriously behind me and began strumming it.

But, wait.

Phineas would ask Isabella to prom?

I sighed. This would be the end of Ferb's chance to Isabella.

Obviously, Isabella's going to accept the offer!

It will be the beginning of her dream with Phineas!

"Come on Ferb! Let's go to her house!" I sighed and stood.

I'm ready to watch the most heartbreaking scene I would ever see besides the proposal and their wedding.

He stood in front of the door and pushed the doorbell. Right on time, Isabella opened it.

"Phineas?" She said.

Actually, Phineas was holding a pink rose in his hand and I guess, he looked nervous.

I coughed to acknowledge her of my presence.

She looked at me with her beautiful brown orbs.

"Oh, and Ferb too," She smiled. I waved using my free hand since I'm holding an acoustic guitar.

"So what's this?" Katie said as she ran to the door. I rolled my eyes.

"W-Well, uh," Phineas scratched the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, what is it Phineas?" She urged.

"I-Isabella, w-would you go with me to prom?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"OMG!" Katie squealed.

I gulped. This is it.

To avoid the scene in front of me, I just looked at the guitar I was playing.

"So?" I heard Phineas say with a hopeful tone.

She took a breath, "U-Uh..."

This is it.

She would say, _"Of course I would go to prom with you!"_

"Sorry but, no."

Like that- wait, what?!

My head snapped up and looked at her with shocked eyes.

_She rejected him?!_

_How on earth did that happen?!_

"What?" Katie asked the girl beside her.

Isabella just looked at Phineas, "I'm sorry Phineas, but I'm actually waiting for someone to ask me out," _Even though she rejected my brother, I still have competition._

"B-But, I-I thought," Phineas stuttered.

"I know, I'm sorry. But," she looked at me. "I'm really waiting for this invitation. It would really make me happy," she smiled.

I stared at her with curiosity. _Who's that guy? She never told me anything than Phineas!_

I'd know this guy at prom, for sure.

* * *

_**Isabella**_

Later, it would be prom.

Time flies so quickly.

It's like the day before yesterday was the day I rejected Phineas.

Phineas and I are still best friends, like we really are.

No hard feelings or anything.

After that day, I kept waiting for Ferb.

But that invitation didn't happen.

And now, here I am, getting ready for prom, dateless.

I changed into my dress and curled my black hair and applied eye shadow, lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner.

I looked at my reflection and felt satisfied.

I look really good.

_*beep beep*_

I wore my white pumps and grabbed my pouch. I ran downstairs to see my friends outside the door in Adyson's car.

I went outside and went inside her car.

"Isabella, you look gorgeous!" Gretchen said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

We arrived at Danville High quickly. We got off and quickly entered the school gym.

I looked around the place, whoa. They really designed this place beautifully.

Seeing my friends are not here with me anymore, I walked straight to the food bar.

I got some punch and looked at the crowd.

There are so many people in this school and I don't have a date.

Because I'm waiting for an invitation that's never going to happen.

I sighed and refilled my cup. I looked back again to the crowd and slurped.

"So, Isabella, why are you here?"

I looked at the boy who just talked. Surprisingly, I saw the green-haired boy I've been waiting for weeks.

And he doesn't have a date.

_BOOYAH!_

I honestly sounded like Cyborg there.

What? I watch Teen Titans, you know?

Back to the main topic.

"Am I banned to attend the prom?" I said jokingly.

His eyes widened, "N-No, ugh, I mean, what are you doing here at the food bar, not at the dance floor," he stuttered.

I chuckled, "Well, you see.. I don't have a date," he narrowed his eyes.

"What? You don't have a date? What about the guy you were waiting for?" I sighed.

"He never came," _You never came._

"Oh, may I ask who that guy is?" I gulped. _Oh no._

"U-Uh, well—"

"Hey Ferb, I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, and hey Isabella! You look gorgeous," a certain redhead butted-in the conversation.

"Thanks Phineas," _Yeah, thanks for interrupting. You saved me there!_

"Oh, hey Phin. Isabella was about to say—"

"I guess Phineas wants to say something to you! I-I- um- I'll just- I'll go," I grabbed my punch and ran to the rooftop.

I sat and took a breath.

That was quite an exit.

* * *

_**Ferb**_

Prom is minutes away.

Phineas and I are already in our tuxes.

We're just waiting for Buford and we're off.

"So Ferb, who's your date?" Phineas asked me.

"Oh, I don't have anyone," _Because I didn't man up and asked Isabella. But I guess she would reject me like she did with Phineas. I mean, she's waiting for someone._

"I guess we don't have anyone to be with this night. I mean, Buford has Vienna, Baljeet has Ginger and Django has Adyson!" I sighed.

"It's okay. We do have each other," I said, patting Phineas' back.

He laughed, "Dude, that sounded gay." I chuckled.

_*beep beep*_

We stood up from the couch and hopped into Buford's car.

We arrived at the school for a couple of minutes. After Buford parked the car, we walked to the school gym.

As we enter the gym, _whoa. _

There was a big crowd in the middle, dancing. But one thing captured my eye.

No, it's not Isabella.

The food bar.

Since Phineas was mobbed by his "fans" and Buford, Baljeet and Django are entertaining their dates, I managed to escape them and walked straight to the magical food bar.

When I got there, there was a black-haired girl wearing a puffy pink dress.

She filled her cup with punch and turned around. _Oh, it's Isabella._

But when I saw her appearance, _shoot. She looks gorgeous! _

I approached her, "So, Isabella, why are you here?" I asked.

She looked at me looking alarmed, "Am I banned to attend the prom?" She said jokingly.

My eyes widened, "N-No- ugh- I mean, what are you doing here at the food bar, not at the dance floor," I stuttered.

She chuckled, "Well, you see, I don't have a date," _What? How come?!_

"What? You don't have a date? What about the guy you were waiting for?" She sighed.

"He never came," I sighed, _he never came! That- that- ugh. Ferb, don't waste your energy cursing that stupid guy._

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh, may I ask who that guy is?"

"U-Uh, well—"

"Hey Ferb, I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, and hey Isabella! You look gorgeous," I rolled my eyes. _Why now, Phin! When she's about to say his name, you decided to butt-in!_

"Thanks Phineas," she flashed her dashing smile.

I decided to acknowledge Phineas' presence, "Oh, hey Phin. Isabella was about to say—"

"I guess Phineas wants to say something to you! I-I- um- I'll just- I'll go," she grabbed her punch and ran away.

"What was that about?" Phineas asked me. I shrugged.

"So, are you going to say something to me?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nope."

"So are you going to mind if," I pointed the exit.

He nodded, "Go. Go save the love of your life." My eyes widened. _W-W-Whaat?!_

"H-How?" I asked my brother.

"It may not be obvious to our other friends but it's obvious to me," I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I can see how you're always tense if she's around. So, that's why I leave the both of you sometimes," I chuckled.

"Oh, okay," he smiled.

"And did you know why I didn't acknowledge Isabella's "feelings" for me?" He asked.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"It was pretty obvious that she always looks at you every time she enters our backyard, every time we build a contraption, and every time she leaves," I stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Isabella does _all_ of this?

"It seems like you're not the observant one, Ferb. I am," he grinned.

I chuckled, "I guess I should go now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, go!" I dashed to the rooftop. Knowing Isabella, she liked to see the city. And you can see the city very well at the rooftop.

When I arrived at the rooftop, I immediately saw Isabella leaning onto the rails, admiring the city lights.

I was about to approach her until she spoke, "I was waiting for him. Waiting for him to show up on my doorstep, ask me to prom with his comforting voice."

I kept quiet since it was like her monologue time. "But he didn't. Maybe it's because he was afraid that I would reject him because they all knew I was in love with his brother," my eyes widened.

_No, it couldn't be._

"He was there when I rejected Phineas. But it didn't register in his mind that he could ask me out now since the biggest threat was gone," she sighed.

"I waited for weeks. But there's none. There wasn't a green-headed, British boy standing in my doorstep, looking dashing as ever," realization struck me.

"W-What?" I stuttered out.

She turned around, looking at me in the eye. "Yes, it's you. You were the one I've been waiting for this whole time. Ferb, you were the one I've been in love with for 10 years," I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Then why do you always come to the backyard looking love struck as ever?! Why do you always flirt with Phineas?! Why do you always tell me that you love Phineas and you will spend the rest of your life with him?!" I shouted.

"It was all an act, Ferb!" She shouted back, "It was all an act," she said more softly.

I stared at her with disbelief. An act? Psh. As if.

"How would that be an act? It was all realistic. The eyes, the face, the emotions, everything! It couldn't be an act," she grumbled.

She came closer. It's like we're just an inch between.

"Why won't you believe me?" She whispered, looking straight in my eyes.

"Because it's ridiculous," I whispered back. She sneered.

Isabella took a breath, "You want something to make you believe that I love you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Try me," I smirked.

"You said so."

She leaned in and kissed me. A kiss full of passion, full of sweetness, full of everything nice.

I'm still in shock. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the girl who had a massive "crush" on my brother Phineas Flynn, is kissing me right now.

I suddenly found myself kissing her back.

There's this strange feeling in my stomach right now. I think they call it butterflies, don't they?

She pulled away. I'm still in my state of shock. My eyes widened, staring at her joyous face.

She raised an eyebrow, "So, convinced yet?" I nodded.

She chuckled, "But the acting was so believable! How did you pull that off?" I asked her.

"Well, I got my acting patch," She smirked.

I laughed, "Of course, of course. The Fireside patches. How would we live without that patches?" I joked.

She chuckled, "Well, we live for them." She hugged me.

I hugged her back, "I love you," I whispered to her ear.

She gasped and pulled away from our hug, "R-R-Really?!" She faced me with her sparkling eyes and her wide smile.

I smiled and nodded. She tackled me in a hug and kissed me. We broke away and just stared at each other.

I still can't believe it.

Isabella loves me!

We pulled away from each other. I grabbed her hand, "Let's go down already. I bet they're wondering where we are." She smiled.

"Yeah, lets."

We went down, hand-in-hand. Phineas and the gang crowded around us, saying "It's about time!" or "At last!".

The one thing I learned about Isabella and I is to tell your feelings as soon as possible. Maybe the person you're about to tell it to is also waiting for you like what Isabella did.

_I said someday. Someday I would do all of the things that I should've done. And that someday is supposed to be days ago. And I didn't do it._

But even though I didn't do that, we still got together!

"Now we're going to announce tonight's prom king and queen!"

Our eyes all settled to the stage, curious who the king and queen are.

"And the prom king and queen are…"

We stared with full attention. _Who would it be? Who would it be?!_

"Buford and Vienna!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"AAAHHH! I'M THE PROM QUEEN!"

Vienna dragged a shock Buford to the stage. The student council president placed the crowns to the two people.

"Our prom king and quee—"

"Wait, can I sing?" I chuckled. Typical Vienna.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure!" Our gang looked at each other. _Oh no._

"1, 2, 3! I-"

* * *

_I'm going to stop it right there. Wouldn't want to hear Vienna sing multiple songs, right?_

_Oh, and Vienna is owned by __Michi41__! She writes awesome stories! My personal favorite are __Circle of Love __and __Unexpected__._

_Circle of Love is deleted though. The reason is in the very first chapter of Unexpected. But the other story still has sense even though the other is deleted._

_Another thing that I mentioned here that I don't own is Teen Titans. If I did own that wonderful cartoon, RobStar won't happen. RobRae would!_

_So, uh, yeah._

_SEE YA PEEPS._

_Review, okay? That would really make my frown upside down._


End file.
